Sakura Izumi Chu
Sakura Izumi Chu (also referred to by her nicknames Chu, Saku and Sakuraichu) is a 22 year old woman and a rival in the second version. She replaces her father, Sak Urai Chu, as the older rival who is always one step ahead. She plays a major role in defeating all four teams and competitively collects badges with the other rivals. History Not much is known about Sakura Izumi Chu's past. However, it is known that she grew up training Pokemon alongside her father and is a very experienced trainer for someone who isn't even legally classified as an adult. She is first encountered on Route 004, where she challenges you to a Pokemon battle. Your next encounter with her is shortly before you enter the first gym, where she walks out with a badge and brags about it just to taunt the player. The next battle with Sakura is shortly before the second gym, where she shows off her badge followed by a warning of four criminal gangs going around the region doing bad things. She warns the player that the four groups are going to try to take control of the region and eventually the world by fusing a dangerous Pokemon with an unkown threat. She murders many grunts, a few team admins and one of the leaders. Battles First battle *Charmeleon (Lv 16) *Goomy (Lv 15) Second battle *Charmeleon (Lv 24) *Goomy (Lv 23) *Scyther (Lv 23) *Wartortle (Lv 23) *Riolu (Lv 24) *Zorua (Lv 24) Third battle *Charmeleon (Lv 33) *Goomy (Lv 35) *Scizor (Lv 30) *Wartortle (Lv 32) *Lucario (Lv 31) *Zoroark (Lv 32) Fourth battle *Mega Charizard X (Lv 40) *Sligoo (Lv 40) *Scizor (Lv 39) *Blastoise (Lv 39) *Lucario (Lv 39) *Zoroark (Lv 40) Fifth battle *Mega Charizard X (Lv 45) *Sligoo (Lv 48) *Scizor (Lv 45) *Blastoise (Lv 45) *Lucario (Lv 45) *Zoroark (Lv 45) Sixth battle *Mega Charizard X (Lv 53) *Goodra (Lv 52) *Scizor (Lv 52) *Blastoise (Lv 52) *Lucario (Lv 52) *Zoroark (Lv 52) Seventh battle *Mega Charizard X (Lv 59) *Goodra (Lv 58) *Scizor (Lv 58) *Blastoise (Lv 58) *Lucario (Lv 58) *Zoroark (Lv 52) Eighth battle *Mega Charizard X (Lv 68) *Goodra (Lv 67) *Scizor (Lv 67) *Blastoise (Lv 68) *Lucario (Lv 68) *Zoroark (Lv 67) Ninth battle *Mega Charizard X (Lv 76) *Goodra (Lv 75) *Scizor (Lv 75) *Blastoise (Lv 76) *Lucario (Lv 75) *Zoroark (Lv 75) Tenth battle This is the battle fought with her right before the Elite 4. *Mega Charizard X (Lv 88) *Goodra (Lv 85) *Scizor (Lv 85) *Blastoise (Lv 85) *Lucario (Lv 85) *Zoroark (Lv 85) Eleventh battle This is a battle fought in the aftergame. She can be rechallenged. In this battle, Sakura is one of the strongest trainers in the game. *Mega Charizard X (Lv 100) *Goodra (Lv 100) *Scizor (Lv 100) *Blastoise (Lv 100) *Lucario (Lv 100) *Zoroark (Lv 100) As a reward, she gives you a Charizardite X and Key A to Mt. LMR. Twelveth battle This is the battle fought after you have used both keys outside Mt. LMR. All of her Pokemon mega evolve. *Mega Charizard X (Lv 100) *Goodra (Lv 100) *Scizor (Lv 100) *Blastoise (Lv 100) *Lucario (Lv 100) *Zoroark (Lv 100) Teams (doubles) Sakura will occasionally team up with the player to battle together against an opponent. Battle 1 *Charmeleon (Lv 33) *Goomy (Lv 35) *Riolu (Lv 30) Battle 2 *Mega Charizard X (Lv 49) *Goodra (Lv 50) *Scizor (Lv 47) Battle 3 *Mega Charizard X (Lv 59) *Blastoise (Lv 58) *Zoroark (Lv 58) Battle 4 *Mega Charizard X (Lv 76) *Goodra (Lv 75) *Lucario (Lv 75) Themes * Battle! Sakuraichu (battles 1-10) * Sakura Battle 11 * Battle on Mt. LMR Trivia *Her name is Sakura Izumi Chu because she is the next Sakuraichu. Izumi was chosen for a middle name because it's a popular Japanese female name beginning with I, which fits in with the rest of her name. Sakura is similar to Sakurai and Chu is Sak's surname. **The idea of a family having the same nickname comes from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *Her Charizard, Scizor, Zoroark and Lucario are the offspring of the Pokemon used by Sak Urai Chu. Her Goodra and Blastoise were captured by herself. *Her pose in her artwork is based on Cynthia artwork. *She is one of the strongest trainers in the game alongside Sak Urai Chu and Potato. *She can be considered an ally of the player who has similar goals. *Her Pokemon are higher levelled because she's been training since the age of 5. *Her mother is still unknown. This is because her mother is busy doing research outside of the region. *She owns a Mewtwo but doesn't use it often. Category:Rival Category:Trainers